


[Podfic] The Wizarding World

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Wizarding World" by ChashAuthor's original summary:I'm a wizard, and there it was, like everything that hadn't felt right before, sliding into place.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wizarding World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259218) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:05
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1s2w8JI7gC-AOOpcsJHmFwHeqrPDkrqjP)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WRkpvwJmwkyEdv6SqYQnRcbliw-UUJUE)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Wizarding World_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259218)
  * **Author:** [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona



**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to create some Harry Potter fanworks celebrating trans characters; this is the first of several I have planned.


End file.
